IchiHitsu's Drabbles
by Near Kun Cinta Anime
Summary: Drabble ichihitsu song fic -?- bad summary. Warn : super pendek, Sho-ai,Don't like Don' read!


Near Kun : Hiaaah... publish lagi! hehe! makin gaje saja fic buatan saya. ==' oh ya, fic ini sangat! pendek! sekali! so, wanna to RnR?

Ichihitsu's Drabble By. Near Kun Cinta Anime

Bleach By. Tite Kubo

~Happy Reading~

~IchiHitsu~

**Alone**

Kesepian, kensunyian, kesendirian. 3 keadaan yang menggambarkan seorang Hitsugaya Toshiro. Pemuda mungil ini dijauhi karena kekurangannya. Karena dia seorang tuna wicara. Dia dijauhi karena perbedaan itu. Apa toshiro menginginkan kehidupannya seperti ini? Tuhanlah yang sudah menakdirkannya. Lalu kenapa dia dijauhi? Kenapa dia dipandang remeh? Pemuda berambut putih itu hanya bisa bertanya tanpa jawaban satupun. Mungkin Tuhan juga sudah menakdirkannya untuk tinggal didunia yang disebut kesendirian.

**Ichirin no hana**

Kurosaki Ichigo, orang yang selalu dianggap cuek dan tidak peduli sekelilingnya. Bahkan teman-temannya di Karakura High School sering menganggap dia aneh karena mengabaikan perasaan Rukia, Inoue dan Senna yang jelas-jelas tertarik pada pemuda itu. Ya, ichigo memang tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Karena dia sudah tertarik pada seseorang. Orang itu Hitsugaya Toshiro, sang single flower yang sangat cantik walau masih berupa kuncup. Single flower yang tumbuh sendirian tanpa teman. Single flower yang terlupakan. Single flower yang telah membuat hari ichigo berdesir.

"Biarkan aku memilikimu, Ichirin no hana."

**Sakura biyori**

Kelopak bunga sakura berguguran bagai hujan berwarna merah muda yang menutupi rerumputan hijau. Di bawah pohon sakura yang dianggap keramat itu, Ichigo dan Toshiro bertemu. Pertemuan yang tidak terduga saat mereka akan memanjatkan permohonan. Dan disini dengan taburan kelopak sakura. Mereka mulai mengenal tidak hanya sebatas nama seperti di sekolah. Lebih jauh lagi mungkin.

**Sen no yoru wo koete**

Ichigo mengumpat dirinya sendiri yang sangat pengecut saat dia tidak bias mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Toshiro. Kami-sama sesulit itukah? Rutuk ichigo.

Hari demi haripun terlewati tanpa keberanian muncul pada diri Ichigo. Perasaan takut selalu menyelinap dalam hatinya. Dia takut, Toshiro akan menjauhinya dan tali persahabatan yang mereka buat akan putus begitu saja. Namun, ichigo tidak bisa membohongi kalau dia sangat ingin dicintai dan mencintai Toshiro dalam konteks berbeda.

Bagaikan melewati seribu malam untuk mengumpulkan keberanian Ichigo. Dengan tersendat dia mengatakan 3 kata yang selama ini dia pendam, "I love you."

Disaat ichigo merasa tidak ada harapan melihat Toshiro yang hanya terdiam. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk pelan dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ichigo tidak dapat menahan senyumnya sebelum dikecupnya lembut bibir Toshiro.

**Life is like a boat**

Dalam hidupnya, Toshiro selalu berpikir dia akan kesepian dan berjalan tanpa arah. Layaknya sebuah perahu tanpa navigator. Entah kemana perahu itu menuju. Akan karam kah? Tersesat kah? Sampai tujuan kah? Toshiro tidak pernah tahu perahunya akan seperti apa nanti.

Disaat itulah Ichigo datang, menjadi navigator perahu kehidupan Toshiro. Membawanya ketempat yang indah, tujuan yang selalu dia inginkan.

Dan Toshiro tahu. Ichigo adalah orang yang pantas sebagai navigatornya mengarungi luasnya samudera kehidupan.

**Baby it's you**

"Apa kau tahu? Selama ini aku mengagumi single flower yang sangat cantik. Dia telah membuatku berubah. Membuatku lebih peduli akan sekelilingku." Ujar Ichigo saat dia sedang berdua dengan Toshiro di taman belakang sekolah.

'Single flower?' Tanya Toshiro dengan isyarat tangannya. Mata emerald miliknya memancarkan keingin tahuan.

"Apa kau tahu single flower itu?" Ichigo kembali bertanya.

Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya. Ichgo tersenyum, tangannya mengacak rambut putih kekasihnya itu, "Baby it's you."

**Thank you**

Ichigo terkejut saat menemukan secarik kertas yang terselip dalam cake yang dibuat Toshiro. Dia membukanya dan kemudian membaca tulisan dikertas itu.

_Thank you, karena kau hadir dalam dunia sepiku._

_Thank you, karena kau mau menemaniku menjalani hidup_

_Thank you, karena kau merubah hidupku_

_Thank you very much, my sun Ichigo._

Pemuda berambut orange itu tersenyum lembut. 'Your welcome my single flower. Thank you for always in my side.'

**Hanabi**

Mata emerald Toshiro menatap takjub langit malam yang dihiasi kembang api. Perayaan tahun baru di Karakura sangat meriah. Puluhan kembang api melesat keudara sebelum meledak memberikan pendar cahaya warna-warnio. Ichigo melirik Toshiro yang sangat antusias dengan pesta kembang api.

"Kau itu… seperti kembang api." Ujar Ichigo.

'Apa maksudmu?'

"Kau itu membuat sesuatu dalam sini." Ichigo menunjuk dadanya. "melesat…" Tangan Ichigo berpindah kekepalanya, "… dan bom! Meledak dengan warna-warni yang indah memenuhi otakku dengan pendar cahaya membentuk 'Toshiro'."

Toshiro memutar matanya, 'Gombal.'

"Kata siapa aku gombal? Kurosaki selalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan benar dan sepenuh hati!" Pemuda orange itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Toshiro. Kemudian mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka.

'Kembang api ke-50 akan diluncurkan! 3… 2… 1… Happy new year!'

**Houki boshi**

Dalam pelukan Ichigo, pemuda mungil itu menangis. Hari ini Ichigo akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Tokyo. Tidak seperti dirinya yang akan kuliah di University of Karakura. Toshiro takut bila dia kesepian tanpa ichigo. Selama ini orang yang menerima keberadaannya hanya Ichigo.

"Walaupun aku jauh, tapi aku akan selalu dekat denganmu." Bisik Ichigo. "Aku akan menjadi komet yang bersinar melintasi langit untuk menyapamu dan membuatmu tidak sedih lagi."

Toshiro tersenyum lembut yang dibalas kecupan hangat dari Ichigo.

**Sakurabito**

_My lovely single flower,_

_Aku berjanji, saat bunga sakura berguguran tahun depan kita akan bertemu lagi. Seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku berjanji kita akan tertawa bersama._

_With love,_

_Your sun Ichigo._

Toshiro mengenggam erat surat ditangannya. Senyumnya mengembang. Ditatapnya Pohon sakura keramat itu. 'Kita akan bertemu lagi disini.'

~Owari~

Readers : Woy! Author sableng! fic apaan nih? *ngejar sambil bawa golok*

Near Kun : yah, akhir kata, PLEASE REVIEW! *kabur*


End file.
